I'll Travel Through Time
by cool-kitsune
Summary: 6 years after the defeat of Sin... Rikku goes back in time by accident and goes back 16 years into the past! AURIKKU R&R please! Thanks so much!
1. Prologue

I'll Travel Through Time

Author's Notes: I'm determined to finish this… maybe if I come and think of Chapter Titles, I WILL. But right now, my mind's blank and I don't know what the chapter's title should be.

Anyway, this is gonna be fun. Another Aurikku to add to my collection. And this time, it's 25-year old AuronxRikku! 

Hope ya like it! Please read and review!

-Your Aurikku lovin' Author,

 cool_k

PS. I don't know how FFX-2 ended… I only played the Japanese one and I haven't finished it yet… And yeah this story took place 6 years after Sin's defeat.

~*~*~*~

Prologue

"Mornin', Yunie!" A blonde-haired 22-year old told her cousin.

"Oh, good morning, Rikku!" Yuna greeted her cousin cheerfully. "Any plans for today?" 

"Yeah! I'm planning to go to Luca today and watch a blitz ball game! It's the start of the new season yet again! I gotta watch the Psyches. They're counting on me there. You see... I'm like their inspiration or something." Rikku said. "I wonder why I have to be in their every game…" 

And Yuna just giggled. "Maybe it's because of the revealing clothing you wear… You know, men are like that." 

Rikku looked like she got the message real well. "Now I know why the girls of the team were angry at the guys…" Rikku laughed after that. "Well, what can you say? I'm just naturally this way!" She put her hand on her chin and contemplated. "But come to think about it… those guys are a couple of perverts! I better wear more!" 

Yuna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Really huh? And what do you plan on wearing?" 

Rikku got her bag and grabbed her old outfit. "The one I wore in the pilgrimage! I sure miss this old thing!"

"What about your hair?" Yuna pointed out.

"I'll just wear it this way. Or probably I could cut it short. Nah. My hair is beautiful the way it looks now." Rikku replied.

"Oh I see. Give the Psyches my regards then, Rikku! I'm off to Besaid to visit Wakka and Lulu's son!"

"Sure! Be careful on your way!"

~*~*~*~

"Hey guys! I'm here! So when will you play?" Rikku asked the Al Bhed Psyches. 

"Well, we're gonna be playing against the Goers first." The team leader said. 

"Well, then, good luck to you guys! I'll be cheering you on!" Rikku told them cheerfully.

"But Rikku, how come you're not wearing your usual outfit?" one of the guys in the team asked.

"Well, I considered that you guys are kinda' like a couple of perverts. So I decided to ditch that outfit temporarily." When the team heard her answer, the guys groaned and the girls sighed in relief. 

"Thanks, Rikku. You know the guys are a teensy bit distracted whenever they play." One of the girls told her. "I often catch them taking a glimpse at you whenever your jumping around cheering for them and you know what happens when you jump around, right?" 

Rikku turned red for a moment. "You guys are a couple of perverts indeed! But anyway, good luck to your game because, I guess I'm not gonna be cheering on you anyway." She began to walk away but she stopped when he heard one of the guys say.

"Rikku, wait! We're sorry. We didn't mean it that way. Please cheer us on…" 

Rikku's expression softened. "Okay, okay… I will. Just because you guys look so pathetic without me!" And she giggled. "GO TEAM!" 

~*~*~*~

After the game, she got up and from her seat and hurriedly ran towards the Psyches' dressing room. "GREAT JOB GUYS!" She patted everyone's back. 

"Great job? We didn't even make it to the finals!" the leader told her.

"It was still a great job! You guys did your best! And there will be another season ahead of you! You'll win! It just takes a couple of more practices and more hard work. But it'll be worth it." She then hugged the team leader and said, "You'll do well, and I know you will… Good luck."

The leader's face reddened as he could feel her body against his. "T-thanks…" 

She released him from her hug and smiled. "Well, I'll be off then! See ya!" She then ran out of the room cheerfully. "I'll be seeing you soon!! Bye-bye!" 

As she hummed Yuna's famous song, "1000 no Kotoba", Rikku walked around the stadium for quite a while. She remembered the time when they went here 6 years ago, Wakka and Tidus persuaded the party to stay here for blitz ball. And she smiled as the scene passed through her mind…

(Flashback)

_"Aww, c'mon guys! We'll have fun here!" Tidus pleaded as he walked down the airship along with Wakka._

_"We are /not/ wasting our valuable time for blitz ball, Tidus." Auron said firmly._

_"Aww, c'mon Auron! You're such a stick in the mud, ya know? Don't you have other plans than defeating Sin?"_

_"If you won't stop now, I would be having plans. I'd be kicking your as-…" He stopped and cleared his throat as he realized what he had been saying._

_"We have to play blitz ball! Or else I'll forget how to play!" Tidus told the red-clad man._

_"He's right, ya! I also have to get my Celestial Weapon, ya? And the way to get that is by playing blitz! Please, Sir Auron." _

_Rikku jumped up and down beside Auron and said, "C'mon, Auron! It's gonna be fun!"_

_Yuna went beside the Legendary Guardian and smiled, "Sir Auron. It seems that Wakka really needs his Celestial Weapon… Could we just stay for a blitz ball game?" _

_Auron looked at Yuna with his lone russet eye. He sighed. He knew one more reason why Yuna wanted to see this game; it was also because of Tidus. The love between them was so unsubtle, everyone could feel it. "Alright. I see that all of you are against me." _

_"I didn't know you had a soft spot inside of ya, Auron!' Rikku added._

_"Hmph."_

(End flashback)

Rikku smiled again as she remembered Auron. They weren't that close, but they spoke to each other sometimes. In fact, it was only now did she realized that she missed him. "Too bad he's gone… Oh well… You win some, you lose some. But… what did I win?" She looked at the cold ground. "Nothing…"

She reached the docks a few minutes later and she looked at the deep blue sea that spread across her. "So beautiful…" And another scene crossed her mind…

(Another flashback)

Rikku looked at the sea ahead of her and smiled. She missed the game because she overslept, so she just decided to watch the sea and its splendor. "It's so wonderful. So beautiful… yet it reminds me of Sin…"

_"So you feel the same too." A deep voice from behind her said. _

_"Oh, hi Auron." She faced him and smiled sweetly. _

_"How come you're not at the game?" He asked her._

_"Well, I… overslept… so I decided I won't watch it anymore. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything…" She joked. "Well, what about you?"_

_"Blitz Ball doesn't interest me that much…" came his silent reply._

_"Yeah, I know that. So, what brings you here?" The 16-year old asked._

_"I just wanted to look around. It passes the time." _

_"Me too. Come, sit beside me, Auron." She offered a place beside her on the edge of the dock. _

_He nodded and sat beside her. "So, Auron. What now? What about Sin? Tidus? Sir Jecht? What about Yuna?"_

_He just looked at the water through his sunglasses and uttered no word… a sign that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. _

_"Okay, I understand." And she fell silent and they just watched the sea together…_

(End flashback)

"Auron…" She said. Suddenly her eyes widened with shock and fear as she saw a raging wall of water going straight forward her! She screamed as the raging waters enveloped her… She tried her hardest to swim against the current, but her feeble attempts did not do anything for her situation… and she finally let the darkness overtake her body…

~*~*~*~

Well, the prologue finally done! I hope you guys read this! Even though there is the new famous pairing… GippalxRikku… I still am loyal and faithful the original Aurikkus! Because a fan is a fan! And I am a fan! 

Hope you review! Thankies! 


	2. Besaid? 10 years ago?

I'll Travel Through Time

Author's Notes: EI EVERYBODY! Hope you all liked the prologue! Well, here's chapter 1! I'm gonna be really busy since the exams are coming up… Well… I dunno what else to do while I'm not playing WWE Smack Down! Here Comes the Pain™… 

So… I hope you all love it! Read and review and have a nice day! (Got that from Mick Foley… Heheh)

~*~*~*~

Rikku groaned as she felt numbness in her body. 'What? I'm still alive? Lucky me!' She thought. She opened her eyes a crack and looked around. She then realized she was in a hut. And she was either in Kilika or in Besaid. And suddenly she heard voices from outside of the hut. Familiar voices to be exact…

"My Lord, have you gotten the last aeon that we need?"

"Yes, yes, I have gotten Valefor… and we could now go on towards the Calm Lands…" A second voice said.

"Well, what about the lady we found at the shore?" A third one asked.

"I'll go check on her, Jecht." 

She froze as she heard Tidus' father's name. Probably she still was disoriented, she thought. 'I'm just not thinking straight. Or probably this is all a dream. A really strange dream… But it seems so real…' thought Rikku.

She then saw a man in a red coat get in the hut. And her eyes widened in surprise. 'This just can't be true!! Au-Auron is here… the younger one… this isn't really happening…' 

"You're awake…" The 25-year old Auron said as he went towards her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know if I'm feeling so well… A-am I dreaming?" She asked. She knew it was silly to ask that question. 

Auron raised an eyebrow and replied. "As far as I know… I think you're awake…" 

"Oh, I see…" She looked down on her body covered in a blanket. 'I must've traveled in time! But how?' She thought for a second and realized something important. 'THE WAVE! It's just like how Tidus got to us!'

Jecht and Braska then went in the tent… "Oh, you're awake, may I ask your name, miss?" Braska politely told her.

"Umm… it's Rikku…" She replied.

"Rikku? Same name as my niece… And you're Al Bhed too?" Braska asked her and she just nodded which made Auron eye her suspiciously. "I am Braska, a summoner and these are my guardians, Auron and Jecht. It's nice to meet you, Rikku."

"Nice to meet you too." She said silently. "Umm… say, Braska… I mean, Lord Braska… umm… could I be one of your guardians? Well, I have a lot of experience and I know how to fight fiends real good." 

Braska looked at Jecht who had no interjections actually and at Auron who looked at Braska with that she's-Al-Bhed-look. 

"Lord Braska, she's… she's Al Bhed." Auron told him. "And Al Bhed people are not supposed to be guardians. It is the teachings of Yevon…"

Rikku looked offended. Young Auron was just the same as Wakka. Though he was not very forward… and she heard him say, "And they disobey the teachings of Yevon. Not to mention they use the forbidden machina!" Or maybe not… He was very straightforward when it came to Al Bhed…

"Well, I'm so sorry for being an Al Bhed. I didn't know it was such a sin to be one!" Rikku argued with Auron.

"Well, if you Al Bhed wouldn't use the forbidden machina, maybe I'd think of your race differently!" Auron replied.

"And you think all Al Bhed are the same? You just don't understand us, that's why! You don't have to judge us that way, you know!" Rikku argued. She liked the old Auron better… the one who didn't judge anybody and didn't care if she was Al Bhed. 

Auron glared at her for a second. He still didn't trust this very girl in front of him. 'She just might be acting. She might get Lord Braska as soon as we start trusting her!' 

Braska sensed his guardian's doubt and said, "Auron. She would do me no harm. I could tell that she really wants to become a guardian." He put his hand on Auron's shoulder. "What about my wife? Wasn't she Al Bhed?"

"But… my Lord…" Auron looked at Braska with worried eyes and Braska just smiled.

"I know that you're worried about me, Auron. I will be fine. Trust me. And trust her." Braska told Auron with a smile.

Auron sighed and said with defeat, "If you insist, my Lord…" He knew Braska well. Braska wasn't stupid enough to trust just anybody. But he looked at Jecht… 'Then again… maybe Braska could make mistakes too.' 

Rikku smiled widely and said. "Thanks so much, Braska!! I mean… umm… Lord Braska." 

Braska chuckled. "No, it's alright. Just call me Braska." 

"Okay, Braska!" Rikku gave him a thumbs-up. "So, when'll we leave?" 

"Probably tomorrow… that's the latest boat ride towards Kilika." Auron answered in a soft voice. 

Rikku sensed that Auron wasn't at all pleased at her joining the pilgrimage. "Oh, okay… please, don't let me be a bother. I'm a good girl! You can trust me!" She looked at Auron who wasn't even looking at her. 'Hmph. Meanie.' She then looked up at Braska. "So, how many Aeons left?" 

"I've got them all here, Rikku. Now all we have to do is get to Zanarkand in one piece." Braska said with a smile. 

"Oh, okay. I hope we become good friends in this pilgrimage! It's nice to meet you all!" Rikku said extremely cheerfully.

Jecht smirked slightly. "Heh. For an injured girl, you seem to be so cheerful. What about if we have some dinner tonight?" 

Rikku sweat dropped. "Uh… no thanks… I'm not at all injured actually. If I just mix some of my potions and drink 'em then I'm all well!" 

Later that night, Auron was sitting outside, staring at the blazing flames of the fire. 'Another Al Bhed… How could she be different from all the other Al Bhed? I mean yeah, Braska's wife is different… I trust her because she's Braska's wife… But this girl… She is just a stranger to all of us… No one of us knows her… Lord Braska, this decision of yours may lead to you not finishing the pilgrimage…' thought he.

"Auron… it's late already." Braska said as he approached his most loyal guardian. "You should go to bed." He sat down right next to him.

Auron looked at Braska with THAT worried look. "What about you, Lord Braska? Aren't you tired from getting the Aeon Valefor?" 

"I already rested a while ago, Auron. I feel fine." Braska replied.

Auron smiled a bit. "That's good." He looked back at the fire and thought about Braska, his summoner, no… his best friend's fate. "Where's Jecht?"

"Resting. You better do the same too. We have to travel tomorrow. We have to take a boat to Kilika then to Luca." Braska told him.

"Yes, yes, I know." Auron replied.

Braska smiled. He liked it when they weren't journeying. Auron would loosen his tie a bit and talk less seriously. It made Braska feel at ease that his best friend wasn't worrying about too many things.

Then they both heard someone get out of the tent. It was Rikku. "Hey, how come you guys are not sleeping yet? Aren't you two tired?"

No reply from Auron, except for a slight frown. Braska just smiled at his guardian's reaction. "We're alright. We're just talking."

"Mind if I join in?" Rikku asked as she sat down next to Braska.

"No, we don't." Braska said.

'You don't… but I do.' Auron thought as he frowned even more. But he didn't say anything at all as the two spoke to each other. He wasn't even listening.

"Hey, Auron! Why don't you speak or tell me anything?" Rikku asked the other guardian. He didn't reply. "Hmph. Fine, be like that." Rikku stood up and stormed off towards the hut. 

Braska stood up and followed her and said, "I'm sorry, Rikku. It's just that something happened in the past between him and the AL Bhed. That's why he doesn't want to trust you so easily. Don't worry; he'll warm up to you sooner or later…" 

Rikku just nodded and thought about Braska's statement. 'Something happened between him and the Al Bhed? I wonder what…' And she just looked at Auron with worried eyes. 'I hope I would be able to change him…' she thought. 

~*~*~*~

Well, that's end o' chapter 1! Hope ya liked it! Thanks and please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. I'm sorry Auron

I'll Travel Through Time

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! They are thoroughly appreciated! I hope you like what happens here on Chappie 2! Dang… I'm getting lazier… Wait a sec… I'm gonna check if the Internet's working… *goes for a few minutes* Nope… Ain't workin… Nooooo… Why does this have to happen to me!!! Oh well… You win some, you lose some…

Please Read and Review!

P.S. FIGHTING MODE IS JUST LIKE FFX-2'S FIGHTING MODE. TAKE NOTE. TAKE NOTE. TAKE NOTE.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"Good morning, you guys! Hope you had enough sleep last night!" The blonde-haired Al Bhed said as she got out of the hut. "Braska? Where are Auron and Jecht?" She said as she saw only Braska standing outside the hut.

Braska smiled at the young Al Bhed and replied. "Yes, good morning. I think both are still asleep…" 

Rikku raised an eyebrow. 'Auron asleep? Is that right?' 

Braska read her confused expression and said, "He stayed up late last night. Don't worry; they said the boat won't be leaving until after lunch… They had minor technical difficulties… You know those things." 

"Yeah, in fact, I do." Rikku replied sheepishly. "I'm Al Bhed, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Braska said with a soft smile. 

Rikku sat down on the ground just next to Braska. "But, you know sometimes… I wish some people won't remember I'm Al Bhed… Coz… you know… most Yevonites don't like me…"  She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"You're referring to… Auron?" Braska asked.

"No, not specifically him… but he is one of those people who dislike me… I don't blame him for that… it's just that… he should just accept who I am…" 

"Trust me, he will. It's just because of the bad experiences he had with Al Bhed…" 

"Yeah, you told me that…" 

Just after that, Auron got out of the hut. "Morning, Braska." He said sleepily and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He then looked at Rikku. "Morning." 

Rikku smiled a bit and said, "Good morning, Auron." 

Auron just stood next to Braska and looked at him with drowsy eyes. "You could still go back to sleep, Auron. You still look like you need some more rest." Braska told his guardian with much concern.

Auron just shook his head and smiled a bit. "No, it's alright, my Lord. I'm used to this." 

"Whatever you say, Auron." Braska replied.

Rikku just looked at the two of them. They looked like they were so close. They loved each other. Well, not the love a woman has for a man, but between friends and they seemed like they were a family too. Neither both of them would want to lose each other. But she knew they were both aware of the Final Summoning… of what would happen to Braska. But what they were unaware of was that a guardian was needed to make this sacrifice. She knew it for she was a guardian 6 years ago, along with the older Auron.

An hour later, an extremely drowsy Jecht got out of the hut. "Good morning, everybody…" He mumbled as he passed by the three. 

"Morning, Jecht!" Rikku said cheerfully. And Jecht woke up instantly.

"Oh, hey, babe. What about if we have breakfast together?" Jecht asked.

Rikku just sweat dropped. "Uhh… no thanks… I already ate…"

"Is that so? Too bad." Jecht said.

~*~*~*~

3 hours later, the party made their way towards the docks wherein the boat was waiting for its passengers. Rikku just noticed Auron was back to being his usual I-am-so-damn-serious-and-uptight-so-leave-me-be self. He was leading the group and scanned around for fiends. 

"I see a couple of dingos and a Garuda down the path." Auron told the party. "Jecht, since you're so sleepy, we three will take care of this one."

"Alright." Jecht said with no objections whatsoever. 

So the three, namely Auron, Braska and Rikku ran towards the fiends and tried to ambush them. 

Rikku attacked the dingo first with her mighty claw. It just attacked her back but she dodged it. Next was Braska, he readied to cast a spell on the damaged dingo and when the spell was ready, he hit it with a thundara. The fiend dissipated into numerous pyreflies. Auron then went forward the garuda and slashed it. 

Rikku just looked at Auron with amazement as the young guardian slashed the fiend. Disoriented, she got a grenade in her pocket and launched it at the fiends just when Braska was supposed to attack. 

Braska ran forward to the fiends and attempted to steal from them, but suddenly he heard Auron shout out, "RIKKU, NOO!" And he suddenly felt pain overcome his whole senses as he fell to the gorund.

"LORD BRASKA!!" Auron yelled as he ran towards his summoner in the flames. Jecht then ran towards them and tried to help. "My lord, are you alright?" He asked, his worry clearly heard in his voice.

Tears suddenly welled up in Rikku's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I was distracted…" She fell onto her knees. "I'm sorry…"

Auron didn't mind her and got a potion from his coat and made Braska drink it. "My lord…"

"Hey, Auron… is Braska alright?" Jecht asked.

"Don't ask me that, okay? I don't know…" Auron said in a seemingly out-of-character tone.

Jecht looked worried. It was the first time he'd seen Auron like that. Then he suddenly felt better when he saw Braska open his eyes. 

"My lord… you're alright…" Auron said with relief. 

"Braska! You're fine! I'm so glad!" Rikku said with joy.

Auron glared at her menacingly. "You see what your machina can do? It harms people! Did you see what just happened? Now do you understand why those machina are forbidden?!" He said in such an angry tone.

"But… but I'm sorry… It was an accident…" Rikku said; tears were still in her eyes. 

"An accident? Even still, you used a harmful object, Rikku!" Auron said as if he was pointing out the obvious. 

"I said I was sorry…" Rikku said with much regret. She hung her head and sobbed. "I'm sorry… E's cunno…" 

Auron just stopped glaring at her. That was when he heard Braska's voice. "She's sorry, Auron… And other than that, I'm fine…" 

"My lord…" Auron just nodded silently and got onto his feet. "Let's go…" 

Rikku rubbed her eyes with her hand. And looked up when Braska offered his hand to help her up. "Braska… I'm so sorry…"

Braska just smiled weakly. "It's alright… Now, let's go."

Rikku nodded and got up. She just looked worriedly at Auron, who wasn't saying anything at all. 'He has the right to be mad… I mean… I almost killed his best friend… But… I'm just so sorry… It's indeed my mistake…' She thought.

Jecht just swung his arm around Auron's shoulders and said, "Aww, c'mon, kiddo! Chill! Braska's fine!" But Auron just remained silent. Jecht raised an eyebrow for he was expecting: "Shut up, Jecht" from this man. 

~*~*~*~

At the boat S.S. Liki…

Auron walked off towards a room in the ship. He sighed as he laid down the bed. 'Why does she bother me so much? Other than the fact that Braska almost died… I can't stop thinking about her antics… Why?...' He thought. 

It was then someone came into the room. Auron looked up and saw Rikku there. "I'd bet you're still mad about that incident, Auron… But I really want to say my sincerest apologies…" 

Auron shook his head. "I don't want to hear your apologies anymore… Please… just go…" He said in a soft voice. 

"I accept it if you won't forgive me, Auron… I know you have the right to be mad at me… for the mistake I made almost took your best friend's life… and I'm sorry for that…" Rikku was about to exit the room when…

"It's alright…" He suddenly said. "Everyone makes mistakes… I know I could too… I could also make mistakes which could lead to Braska's demise… So… I guess… I understand…" 

Rikku smiled widely and said, "Thank you so much!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Thank you! You're so kind!"

And he just smiled…

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 done!!!!! WHOOO! Hope you liked that! 

Please review!

Next chapter preview: Auron saves Rikku… from something… can't tell!!!! =^__~= 


	4. He saved me?

* * *

I'll Travel Through Time

Author's Notes: Wow… I can't believe it myself, but I've finally found the time (and patience) to do an update! God, it's been a year… I can't believe it... Sorry to have kept you waiting so long... I've been busy and VEERY LAZY. I must apologize for that… Really…

Replies to my beloved reviewers:

DesseMew- It's gonna be MORE interesting this chappie!

Herinity1988- Record time..? If you'll give me one I might.

Rachie- Your wish is finally my command!

TheBestAtAll- I'm an Aurikku fan all the way too! WHOOOO! That's why I'm gonna continue this!

Azn-saphirestar- Well, it's here! Great that you loved it!

Rinny Leonhart/Rikku- YOOO! HERE YA GO AN UPDATE!

Era Yachi- I WUZ LIKE OMIGAWD, YACHI REVIEWED MY FIC! You're so like my idol! THANKS LOTZ!

Hikari252- Hey good to know you're a budding Aurikku fan! Trust me, if you read more, you'll really love the pairing!

Well, let's go on with the story… Haha.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Kilika sure is different 16 years from now… _Rikku thought as she got down the ship.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Braska asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… I haven't been to Kilika before…" Rikku lied as she looked around. She'd been to Kilika a couple of times but it wasn't this peaceful… 10 years from now, Kilika got destroyed by Sin… and 6 years after that, Kilika looked so lively. But now, it just looked peaceful, nothing else.

"Well, you should enjoy your stay here. We'll be leaving for Luca again in three hours." Braska told her.

"Yes, I will Braska." She then looked at Auron, who was with Jecht. He didn't look that mad, he just looked a bit upset. _It's okay with me… He hasn't warmed up to me yet… But Braska and Jecht… Braska has an Al Bhed wife… and Jecht knows little about the Al Bhed… but Auron… _she thought.

"Let's do some exploring again, Auron… just like the last time we've been here." Jecht said. Yet again, the oldest man was drunk.

"The last time we explored, you just dragged me when I was asleep into the woods! You were drunk then! So you are now as well! I'm not going to be dragged into those woods again!" Auron said, quite annoyed.

"Aww, c'mon, Auron… don't be such an ass… It'll be great this time. Plus yer awake. I won't be able to drag you anymore… And another plus, you've got your friggin' sword with ya…" Jecht replied to the younger guardian.

Braska just chuckled at the sight of the two. He just remembered he had recorded that scene in a sphere. He got his small bag and got the blue sphere. "Auron, Jecht! Look at this." He told the two.

"Could I take a look too, Braska?" Rikku asked.

"Of course." The summoner replied.

"What is it, my lord?"

"What the heck do you want, Braska?" Jecht asked and received a nasty death glare from Auron.

"Perhaps you two are unaware of this sphere… I recorded the two of you that time…" Braska said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Jecht and Auron simultaneously asked.

_"Hell, where are ye, Auron? Let's go do some explorin'!" Jecht said in the middle of the night as he entered Auron's room in the inn._

_The next scene was of Auron sleeping soundly on a bed… but only until Jecht grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the inn.  
_

"Aww, you're so cute when you're sleeping, Auron!" Rikku told the red-clad guardian.

"Hmph."

_The next scene unfolded to an Auron waking up. "Huh? What the—"_

_"Good yer awake, Auron! Let's do some exploring! You might not know... maybe there are treasures in this here woods!" Jecht said in a drunken way._

_It took a while for Auron's mind to register what was happening. "LET GO OF ME, JECHT! LET GO, DAMMIT!" He yelled loudly. "If I had my katana—"_

_"But you don't have yer katana, Auron. So c'mon… let's go!"_

_The two entered the woods… Auron was still being dragged and was yelling, "JECHT, I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE!"  
_

"How did you capture that in a sphere, my lord?" Auron asked, quite confused.

Braska just smiled wider. "I was hiding behind the houses. I was going to surprise you with this."

"I didn't know you were like that, Braska." Jecht said, bewildered.

"Me too." Said Auron.

"Rikku, would you like to explore? You said it was your first time here…" Braska offered.

Rikku just sweat dropped. And scratched the back of her head. "Uh… no… no thanks, Braska… I really don't need to…"

"Okay… If you need help, I'll be at the inn." Braska then walked calmly towards the inn.

"Hey, Braska! Lemme go with ya!" Jecht said and threw his arm around Braska's shoulder. "I might even find a good bar here!"

Braska just chuckled. "You're already drunk, Jecht."

Auron just placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Jecht... what an idiot…"

"Auron, let's go explore…" Rikku said with a smile.

Auron's cheeks reddened a bit as he raised an eyebrow. "W-what…? I thought you told Braska you don't want to explore."

"Ahaha!" Now it was time for Rikku to blush. "W-well… because I changed my mind… I think it'd be wonderful there. So… will you go with me…?"

Auron frowned. He still didn't trust Rikku that much… He could still remember what happened at that very day she joined them. "I don't think so Rikku… It's just that…"

"But I already said I was sorry! I thought you said it was okay…" Rikku said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, Rikku…" Auron walked off towards the weapon shop.

"Okay! BE LIKE THAT! You're so mean! Can't you even trust me! I'm just gonna explore on my own and I don't care if the ship leaves without me!" Rikku said while in tears and ran off towards the forest.

"Rikku!" Auron cried out. She didn't stop from running and he just sighed. "She'll come back, I know she will…"

A few minutes later, Auron sat at the edge of the deck, busy thinking. _Why am I always like that to Rikku? I know that I can trust her… but I keep on stopping myself from doing it…_

"A SINSPAWN! A SINSPAWN IN THE FOREST!" He heard a villager cry out.

_A sinspawn? In the forest? But… Rikku's there!_ Auron stood up immediately and drew out his katana. He then ran towards the forest with much haste.

Braska and Jecht, after hearing the sudden cry of panic, got out of the inn and saw Auron ran past them. "Auron!" Braska managed to cry out. Unfortunately, Auron didn't look back… he just continued to go towards the forest.

"Where's Rikku?" Jecht asked Braska.

"I don't know. But first, we must go after Auron! It's not like him to just run off alone…" Braska said worriedly.

Auron frowned and ran faster as he heard the Sinspawn in the distance. "Rikku…" He whispered unconsciously. His heart skipped a beat when he suddenly heard a lurching scream not far away from him. "RIKKU!"

He ran faster this time and found Rikku on the ground, frightened by the sight of the huge monster before her. "RIKKU!"

Rikku then looked at the direction where the voice came from. Her eyes widened when she realized who said it. "Au-Auron!"

Auron jumped up and slashed the sinspawn with his massive blade. "Rikku! Run! Now!" What he said wasn't a command… it was a plead to save herself…

Rikku couldn't move… probably from the shock. "Auron…" Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her fellow guardian trying his best to save her.

"Don't just stay there! Run away! Please!" He pleaded as he fought the gigantic monster. He got distracted for Rikku wasn't moving an inch and got hit with the monster's huge hand. He looked up at Rikku with a dazed expression. "Rikku… run… get help…" He said in between gasps for air.

"AURON! I can't leave you here alone!" Rikku finally cried out worriedly.

Auron frowned slightly and said, "Then let the both of us die here? Rikku… please at least save your own life! Braska would still have 2 guardians!" He stood up and held his chest. "GO NOW!"

Still hesitating, Rikku ran off to get help from the village. "PLEASE HELP!" She cried out blindly. She then ran into Braska and Jecht. "Braska! Jecht! Auron! Auron's there! Trying to fight the sinspawn! Please! Please save him!"

"Are you alright, Rikku?" Braska asked as Jecht went towards the sinspawn.

"Yes, I'm alright… but Auron…" Rikku sobbed. "Please just save him, Braska!"

Braska nodded and followed Jecht. Rikku then followed them. "Auron!" Braska cried out as he saw the guardian on the ground, severely wounded. "Rikku, stay with Auron! I'm going to summon!"

Rikku nodded shakily and knelt by Auron's side. _Auron… why? Why did you save me if you hated me so much?_

Braska then twirled his staff around and summoned Bahamut. "BAHAMUT! Dispose of this sinspawn and use Mega Flare!"

The gigantic Aeon then knelt down and focused its power into a gigantic beam that hit the massive monster. The sinspawn then dissipated into a frenzy of pyreflies.

After the fight, Braska immediately came to the aid of his most loyal guardian. "Auron, are you alright?"

"I think he blacked out, Braska… I'm sorry… it's just that… I was so mad at him, I came to this forest… but suddenly, there was a sinspawn… but he… he still…" Rikku sobbed once again as she remembered what Auron did for her.

Brown eyes met green spiral ones the moment Auron woke up. "Auron! Are you alright?" Rikku asked.

Auron nodded. "What about you?"

Rikku replied, "Yeah… I'm fine!"

There was a long silence between the two of them until Rikku spoke up. "Why… did you save me…?" Rikku looked down on the floor and continued. "I'm Al Bhed, right?"

Auron just looked at Rikku with compassion. "No matter what race you belong to, Rikku… you're still a human… entitled to the right to live. And you're a guardian as well… I had to save you…" He knew that it was only part of the real reason… Yet he didn't know the other reasons yet…

Rikku with her cheeks slightly pink, said, "I just wanna say my thanks… I'm so glad that you saved me… despite of my race…" She held his hand and smiled, which made him blush. "Thank you very much, Auron…"

With his face still red, Auron looked away and replied, "It's… alright…"

* * *

YAYZ IT'S DONE! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! WAS IT GOOD?

Chapter 4 will be better! I promise! And please remember! Reading is nice but reviews are much, much nicer! So, please! Don't hesitate and give me your opinions:3

Chapter preview: Traveling by ship is so nice isn't it? Doesn't it just bring people much closer to each other? Literally and figuratively?


End file.
